


Kterak se masivní Vojta přesvědčil o prvotřídním stavu Míšova klenotu

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Czech Twitch, Czech Youtuber
Genre: Crack, Cringe, First Kiss, Humour, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: „Vraťme se do kanclu,“ navrhnul Michal a v očích měl hlad, z něhož se Vojtovi svíraly jeho symetrické půlky. „Tam budeme mít soukromí, abych ti mohl dokázat, že má chlouba rozhodně v Himalájích ostrost šavlí nepoznala!“
Relationships: Vojtěch Fišar/Michal z Madmonqu, zmíneno - Zmrdus/Máša, zmíněno - Blitz/Tom, zmíněno - Herdyn/Artix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Kterak se masivní Vojta přesvědčil o prvotřídním stavu Míšova klenotu

**Author's Note:**

> Madmonq Párty 2020 byla výživná, co se skvělých momentů týče, nicméně tomu všemu naprosto dominoval naprosto adorable CEO této společnosti. Ať už jsem sebevíc teplá, Michal je prostě cute, tak snad jej tato povídka moc nevyvede z míry... :D

Kterak se masivní Vojta přesvědčil o prvotřídním stavu Míšova klenotu

Noční tmu protnuly první náznaky svítání, když Vojtěch opustil skupinu stále racionálně myslících hostů Madmonq párty a zamířil do hlavní místnosti, odkud se ozývaly jeho oušku libé zvuky, respektive jednalo se spíše o hekání a všelijaké nadšené vzdychání. Neodolatelně váben do těchto končin, se zvědavostí vepsanou v očích nakoukl dovnitř. Po tváři se mu rozlil hladový úsměv.

Naskytl se mu pohled doslova jako pro bohy, neboť na jedné z židlí se nacházel Herdyn s kraťasy pod nahými koleny, přičemž na klíně se mu pravidelně pohyboval hobitím vzrůstem obdařený Artix. Vojtěchově bystré hlavičce bylo okamžitě jisté, že Artix jistě jen zkouší Herdyna, zda umí postavit i něco jiného než schody ve Fortnite, přičemž Pavlík se rozhodl své umění demonstrovat přímo na Artixově drobném těle.

Jakmile se Vojtěch byť jen na vteřinu odtrhl od ukájející se dvojice, pohled mu padl na pana Blitze, jenž se rovněž kochal výjevem na zmíněné muže. Sám zůstával trochu pozadu, neboť Tom se ke svému podobně finančně zajištěnému kolegovi tulil, objímal jej kolem pasu a zbožně vzhlížel k jeho za brýlemi skrytým očím. Pan Blitz se teprve rozhodoval, zda pokračování událostí z jejich soukromé párty ve sklípku uskuteční zde, či si Toma pošetří až na další střetnutí s dalšími vlivnými podnikateli.

Vojtěch jeho dilema beze sporu chápal, a proto nechal svého milionodárce jeho myšlenkám, minul Xnappyho s CzechCloudem, kteří před televizí něco cvičili, zatímco na gauči Zmrdus a Máša obdrželi náručí toho druhého tolik lásky a pochopení, kolik se jim nikdy nedostalo a pokud soudnost všech dívek na světě dá, už nikdy nedostane. Opodál pak Tvář českého Twitche spatřila Melichara, spícího, leč neklidně šeptajícího slova jako „Vikingové“ a „manažer“ a „Raid“ a „Himaláje,“ a v koutku pak seděl zcela bledý a evidentně ve svých vlastních (především žaludečních) problémech ztracený Blackdark.

A tak Vojtěch prošel kolem všech těchto prohýřenou nocí a CzechCloudovými tanci poznamenanými existencemi, až se dostal na terasu, kde se nadechnul příjemného, mírně chladného vzduchu. Vědoucně se pak usmál, jakmile zjistil, že není na terase sám. O zábradlí se zde totiž opíral veliký pan šéf celého Madmonqu. Vojtěch si dal načas, hezky sjel Michala od hlavy až k patě a neopomenul se zastavit především na pěkně vyrýsovaném hrudníku, samozřejmě si ale během celého večera všímal, jak roztomilý úsměv jeho kamarád má, a také jak mu jeho kalhoty příjemně obepínají zadeček.

Michal byl jednoduše neodolatelný a Vojtěch si toho byl vědom už od začátku odpoledne. Čekal jen na vhodnou příležitost, která se mu naskytla právě v tuto chvíli.

„Náázdáár, Míšo, doufám, že už tě ta utkvělá představa, že jsme se ti s Melicharem smáli, opustila,“ zahlaholil Vojtěch familiárně a s širokým úsměvem se opřel o zábradlí těsně vedle Michala. Jejich boky se takřka dotýkaly.

„Skoro, Vojto, skoro,“ usmíval se Michal tajuplně, aniž by učinil jakýkoliv pohyb směrem od toho blonďatého pokoutníka. „Ale podle tvého zaujatého pohledu soudím, že máš tušení, jak si mě plně udobřit.“

„Ale, Michale, co mi to tady naznačuješ? Ty, taková nevinná duše?“ vyhrkl Vojtěch, nezněl ale ani krapet pohoršeně. Právě naopak nemohl odtrhnout oči od Michala, jenž se zatvářil takřka stydlivě, v očích mu ale plál žár, který doslova zažehl touhu uvnitř Vojtěchova thick těla.

„Naznačuji jen to, že bys mi třeba mohl pomoci vyzkoušet náš nový produkt,“ cukly koutky Míšových rtů hravě, když z kapsy vytáhl dózu ne nepodobné běžné Madmonkovské, nicméně tahle nebyla uzavřena víčkem, ale pumpičkou.

„Něco nového, co bych mohl doporučovat těm svým hlupáčkům na streamu? Další provize z prodaných kusů se vždycky hodí… Na KFC, Liptony, taxíky a tak…“ převzal si Vojtěch předmět doličný, ovšem vzhledem k tomu, že byla stále skoro tma a že mu oči už tak dobře neslouží, pročež zvažoval přeškolení na slepeckého maséra, nedokázal kromě loga nic přečíst.

„Mohl by to být náš nový marketingový tah. Sám jsi říkal v jistém neblaze proslulém videu Show paniců, že cílovou skupinou Madmonqu jsou právě panicové, jejichž jedinou kratochvílí je bezduché honění. A s tímto naším novým po borůvkách vonícím lubrikantem z nich vymáčkneme každou korunu, stejně jako oni vymáčknou každou kapku ze svých žížalek,“ vysvětlil Michal zapáleně, neboť on sám novému produktu bez pochyb věřil a doufal v další růst jeho milované společnosti.

Vojta se usmál. Ano, to byl vskutku výborný nápad, pomyslel si a opravdu si cenil Michalova záměru vyzkoušet lubrikant právě s jeho pomocí.

„Má v něčem podobné účinky jako Madmonq?“ zeptal se zvědavě, když stiskl pumpičku a přivoněl ke kluzké tekutině.

„Dodá ti energii, přinese soustředěnější výkon a v neposlední řadě zkrátí regenerační proces na minimum,“ mrknul Míša na Vojtu, který k němu právě překvapeně vzhlédl. „Ne, že bys to zrovna ty potřeboval, ale… mám tě moc rád, Vojto, a chtěl bych tuto slavnostní chvíli sdílet právě s tebou.“

Rozjímání nad dojetím, které Vojtíšek při Míšových slovech pocítil, trvalo sice krátce, o to silněji ale milého pána Dýško Bráško zasáhlo, nicméně velice brzy již jeho macaté paže obkroužily Michalovy útlé boky, a jeho masité rudé rty se přisály na ústa opravdového muže, jenž je již delší dobu snem mnoha AgrBajs. Jakožto CEO prestižní společnosti si ale Michal brzy uvědomil, že by jej ani na šrot opilí streameři neměli vidět v takto intimním a zcela jistě žhavém objetí svého oblíbeného smluvního partnera.

„Vraťme se do kanclu,“ navrhnul Michal a v očích měl hlad, z něhož se Vojtovi svíraly jeho symetrické půlky. „Tam budeme mít soukromí, abych ti mohl dokázat, že má chlouba rozhodně v Himalájích ostrost šavlí nepoznala!“

Vojta neváhal a následoval Michala do jeho kanceláře, tak tak že mu netekly sliny při představě, že takový fešný mladý muž má zájem zrovna o jeho názor na tuto problematiku, leč samozřejmě se nebránil poskytnout znalecký posudek. S patřičným sebevědomím se tedy v kanclu usadil na židli a mnul si potměšile ruce, že se před ním Michal ihned svlékne, značně vyšší muž jej ale vytáhl za triko zpátky do stoje.

„Ale co tě to napadá, hezky kalhoty dolů a na stůl, ať to máme vyrovnané,“ vybídl jej Michal, jemuž se po tváři velice rychle rozlil potěšený úsměv, neboť Vojtu do řečeného opravdu nutit nemusel.

Během pár vteřin měl kalhoty i slipky u kotníků a už se neohrabaně, asi jako po hlavě mrdnutý mýval, drápal na stůl. Když se konečně dostal na všechny čtyři a jeho masivní vyšpulená prdelka dominovala interiéru kanceláře, Michal se přesunul k jeho podobně rozsáhlé hlavě.

„Zři můj dick, bráško!“ zaujal před Vojtou pózu s rukama v bok, bradu hrdě vysunutou vpřed a hrudník vypnutý. Vojta potěšeně klouzal očima dolů, a přestože příjemně nasvalené tělo před ním způsobovalo v jeho rozkroku tvrdnutí takřka závratné, stejně se nejvíce těšil na pohled jen pro vyvolené – na Michalův skutečně prvotřídní klenot, který co do délky i šířky připomínal pořádně tvrdé žezlo, které Michal brzy poslal do Vojtových úst.

„Tak akorát se ti tam vejde,“ poznamenal nadšeně Michal. „Ještěže máš tak velkou hlavu a prořízlá ústa.“

A jelikož Vojta měl ústa velmi šikovná, Míšu zanedlouho přivedl téměř do bodu varu. Mužný Michal překvapeně zalapal po dechu, a jelikož se mu nepovedlo Vojtu odtáhnout úchopem za vlasy, musel jej chytnout za bradičku s tím chmýříčkem, jemuž říkal vousy, a přinutit jej přestat takto.

„Už jsi změnil názor?“ zeptal se jej bez dechu Michal, obešel náruživého naháče a pumpičkou si nanesl na dlaň a dicka gel, díky němuž klidně mohli jet zběsilým tempem až do brzkého dopoledne.

„Částečně, pane generální řediteli,“ zaševelil Vojtíšek a nemravně zavrtěl zadečkem. „Měl bych vás ale okusit z obou stran, neboť takto nebude můj názor jednostranný…“

Michal raději jeho poslední slova vypustil z hlavy, nicméně jejich obsahem se řídil, a to velmi nadšeně.

„Jak je libo. Bufet už je stejně poloprázdný a já bych si docela dal jednoho ptáčkem nadívaného Vojtu,“ dokončil svou přípravu Michal a jal se vsunout nejprve prsty do nedočkavého majitele videoher, který se pod jeho péčí kroutil a sténal a vzýval tibetské mnichy, aby mu dodali sílu přežít napadení tímto horským hraničářem Michalem z Madmonqu. Sotva ten usoudil, že Vojtíšek na divoko je připraven, namířil svůj klenot dovnitř a jedním pohybem se zasunul.

Jejich nový přípravek celý proces krásně usnadnil a s každým dalším pohybem nejen Michal, ale i Vojta cítili, jak jejich energie roste, jak se jim tříbí smysly, a jak intenzivně si celé jejich spojení užívají, a to na hranici duševní i fyzické nirvány. Nicméně Vojta už během párty mačkal svého macka, jelikož pohled na Michala jej prostě nemohl nechat chladným… A tak stačilo jen pár minut pořádně tvrdé a upocené akce a Míšova dlaň, pečující o jeho pipíka, aby se Vojta prohnul v zádech a se zvoláním: „Oh, oj, pořádně mě podoj!“ vystříkl životodárnou tekutinu.

Nesmírně erotickým výkřikem povzbuzený Michal se rovněž neudržel a s myšlenkou, že díky lubrikantu bude připraven na další kolo za chviličku, pořádně stisknul Vojtovy kypré boky a vymaloval Vojtův zadní vchod na bílo. Společně a udýchaně se pak vedle sebe usadili na stole, a zatímco Vojta si znovu a zcela zaujatě prohlížel dózu s lubrikantem, Míša zamyšleně polemizoval nad tím, že díky Vojtěchovi se počet koutů místnosti zvednul rázem na šest.

„Konečně jsi pochopil, že mé cesty do Himalájí nejsou konány za tím účelem, který jsi s Melicharem nastínil?“ zadíval se poté na Vojtu s pozvednutým obočím, ovšem jakmile mu jejich mladá celebrita pohled oplatila, okamžitě mu došlo, že si bude hrát na úplného pepege.

„Vždycky jsem byl trošku pomalejší, Míšo… Takže mám pocit, že mi to budeš muset vysvětlit vícekrát,“ pokrčil Vojta bezradně rameny, prst na pumpičce. „Trochu borůvek, můj mužný medvídku?“


End file.
